The Toad Prince
by possom2009
Summary: Thanks to DarkJadedRose For an excelent chapter 6! Toad has been going thru some changes.First he blacks out and wakes up with a new body,powers,and the x-mens newest recruit!Wanda tells himhow she realy feels! And evil is about to be unleashed! Complete!
1. ch1:Confusion!

The Toad Prince  
  
by:possom2009@yahoo.com  
  
summary: Toads been blacking out alot lately and theres a new kid at the institute that Wanda has a crush on,but when everyone finds out who he realy is,Toad in perticular,how will things change? . Plz RandR. for ideas and Ill give you your creds if I use your idea.  
  
Disclaimer i dont own any of this exceptthe plot and the OC's.  
  
Chapter 1 Awakening.  
  
''Huh? How I get here,yo ? '' I said looking around at the xgeeks in what Iguessed to be the dinning hall. Ilooked down to see a plate full of vegies when I had a mouth full of them."I think Im going to be sick! I said (I hate vegies!!!) before running towards my..... room?!?! "What the heck am I doing here,yo?I dont live here!" I gues I said it out loud becouse fuzzie(Nightcrawler) poped up beside me. "Ya okay Jyohny?" asked. "I dont't know any 'Johny',yo! But ya mess with me and Ill have Wanda turn ya into a frog! Ya dig?"   
  
Summers stood up before saying "Johny,I think you should go to the medlab and let Mr.Mcoy check you out." Icrouched ready to jump before saying"I AM NO T JOHNY YO! MY NAMES TOAD!!!!'Man you guys ar even more messed up than I thought!" saying my name made every one stare at me like I was crazy or sumthin.   
  
Suddenly Rouge stood up and looked me straight in the eye then turned around and took off runing and crying.For some reason,that made me sad."I...I..ROGUE! was all I could stamer out.Everyone was strill stareing at me like I had just done somthing stupid. I turned to run,but before I took three steps Isaw it.My relection,only it wasnt me! Then the pain hit.HARD! Every muscle in my body felt like they were being ripped to shreds.Then nothing but blackness.   
  
I was confused as to what I had just seen in the mirror."Was that me?" I thought to my self.Every thing was still black,but the pain was still there.Thats when I heard it.Or should I say I heard my self."Yes and no,Todd."My mind froze."Who...?" I trailed off already knowing who it was."Yes Todd,I am you.Or what you wish to be." Safe ta say I was freaking out."What...I....wish....to....be?"I slowly reapeted what 'my other self' said realizeing where this was going."Ah.So you do remember when she first came to 'our' humble home."   
  
I was back at the boarding house looking down at my self trying ta wrestle my sandwich back from Freddy."Come on blob give it back!" Freddy wasnt the smartest one inthe group,but when he sets out ta do somthing,thers no stoping him.And that also means eating.Thats when she walked in.Of course Freddy decided he didnt want me hanging onto him and flung me right at her."IN COMING!!" I yelled before our heads collided and every thing shatered.My eyes snapped open to see Summers and the Professer sittingnext to me in what was the med-lab. "Not a very good first impression if you ask me."The other 'Toad'said gleefully."GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" I guess I yelled it out loud becouse the Professor got a confused look on his face before saying,"Johny..no...Todd,who are you talking to?"   
  
Thats when Mr.Mccoy said,"Professor...I think you should look at this!",while handing afolder to him.His eyes grew whide.Not agood sign.He looked back to me before saying,"How can this be?"Uh-oh."I dont know sir"Mr.Mccoy said in almost whisper."What?"I breathed."Wh-wh-whats wrong w-w-w-with me?"I managed to stamer out  
  
*******************************************  
  
So,waddya think ineed some more ideas so plz RnR I think the next chapter will be abit longer,and from Rogues POV.Oh yea Im not goin ta use her accent much. 


	2. ch2:Why me?

sorry itook so long but chapter 2 is finnaly up!this chap etells of rogue and 'johny's first meating.  
  
Wanda:Hey you said that I be inthis fic to!  
  
possom2009:Uh...I did?  
  
Wanda:Yes. You did!  
  
possom2009:Uh...how about the next chapter be all yours?  
  
Wanda:Realy?  
  
possom2009:Yep!Um....Your still going ta hex me arent ya?*Looks side ta side for somthing to hide behind*  
  
Wanda:YEP!  
  
Chapter 2 Why me?  
  
Ah had ran for what seemed like hours until ah collapsed with my head in my hands and started to cry uncontrolably.''WHY ME?'' Ah yelled as loud as ah could.The only person that ah could touch with out them going comatose on me turns out ta be a luny who thinks he's Toad.Thing is,ah think he was tellin' the truth.  
  
  
  
Ah remember when ah first saw him,or should ah say fell on him.Ah'd been walkin in the park when ah tripped over something under a pile of leaves on the path."What the he...." Ah trailed off after looking up into the most beutifull deep green eyes ah'd ever seen.Odd,they look kinda familiar.Ah snapped out of it when ah heard shouting up the path."I think the mutie went this way!"Ah turned back to see a scared handsome blond guy about 15 or 16 years old.His eyes seemed to plead for my help.  
  
  
  
Ah knew if they found him that he'd likely end up in the morg.*Proffessor,  
  
if you can hear me send Kurt to the park .QUICKLY!* Ah mentaly shouted out.Any doubts ah'd had about him hearing me were soon pushed out of mah head head when ah heard that all too familiar sound of mah brother 'portin in."Kurt get us out of here!" Ah almost screamt.Kurt senseing the urgency in mah voice,touched mah shoulder and ah grabed the boys hand before we teleported back to the mansion."Thanks,Kurt." Ah said looking up at him,but he was looking at at me then to the boy with confusion on his face.Ah look down when ah realized that the boy had grabed mah left arm above the glove.Ah hadnt worn the ones that went all the way up mah arms.   
  
He just sat there holding mah bare arm looking at Kurt. He didnt seem ta be affected by mah powers! Ah looked back ta Kurt before we bothed yelled at the same time. "PROFFESSOR!" 


	3. ch3:Wheres Toad?

thanx for yur reviews, ya know who ya are! I need ideas!!!  
  
Sorry 'bout not updateing sooner. I've been on a extremly rare sugar high for the past three days or so.My doc said that Im now requiered by international law to take some horse tranqs after eating more than six pounds of pure suger.Something 'bout a turkey,a spork,some spam,a whale,a monkey,some frogs with m80's strapped to thur backs,a dozen fan fics about Toad and a giant turkey launcher.If ya ask me,I say hes the nut,though I vaguely remember a monkey sitting on a turkey and rocketing into the sunset.Now read this chapter while I try to figure out why my closet's possesed by a danceing baboon!  
  
chapter 3 Wheres Toad?  
  
I woke up around 11 this morning thankfull that Todd had let me sleep in late.He was probably mad at me for hitting him with a about dozen hex's after last nights attempt to kiss me! "Hey Wanda! Look Mistletoe!" Todd yelled at me while pointing at some thing above my door.I looked up and my eyes grew wide when he kissed me on the cheak,leaving slime all over my new coat! "THAT IS IT!" I Screamed while Todd started to backup. "WHY CANT YOU BE LIKE EVERY ONE ELSE?"I yelled sending a as many hexs at him as I could,knocking him into his room with a painfull "THUD!" before I hexed his door shut,then smilled and went to bed.  
  
I made my way down stairs for what passed as breakfast in the Brotherhood house,but stopped when I noticed that there was no one else up.Faint snoreing could be heard from Freds room.Todd had the only alarm clock in the house so he usely woke everybody else up,going from Fred to Lance to Pietro then to my room hopping onthe bed untill we got up screaming or cussing at him.  
  
  
  
"What the....?"I said to my self while walking back up the stares."Whys Fred asleep on a saterday morning? Him and Todd never miss ther cartoons!" As I walked towards Todds room,I could here the alarm clock still buzzing."Hey Toa...."I trailed off upon walking in and seeing something that that made me scream out of terror for the first time in my stay at the boarding house! I heard severel thumps and thuds as the rest of the brotherhood came running to Todds room,but stopped at what they saw before them! I turned to see them with thur mouths open and staring at the sight before the in disbelief! Todds room was clean! And not Brotherhood clean eathier!I mean as in Summers clean!   
  
  
  
"Wheres Toad?" Fred asked looking around.Pietro started zipping around Todd's room loking any where Todd could hide,but stopped labruptly by the trash can and pulled something out of it."What ya got there Pie' ?" Lance asked walking over to him.Pietro turned to look at us,his eyes threatening to pop out of his skull! Lance took what appeared to be a magazine out of the trash can.Lance looked around at every body with the same look my brother had on and then dashed out of the room and begin going through each room calling Todd's name.  
  
I looked back to Pietro to see a scared look on his face."Pietro whats going on?"I asked confused.Pietro the cleared his throat and said "Toad would never throw these away no matter what!"He then tossed me a book entiteled 'The adventures of Frog-Man and Fly!'. I looked back to him and asked,"Why not?",a little confused as to why he had books in the first place."Becouse" Pietro began,"They used to belong to his brother." He said in a loud whisper.  
  
  
  
My eyes grew wide upon hearing toad had a brother."I-I-I thought he was an only child!" I stamered out. "He...didnt used ta be." Fred said. I looked up at him to see pained expression on his face. "What do you mean 'used to'?" I chocked out dreading where this was going. Pietro sat down on the edge of Todds bedd and began to explain."Have you ever wandered why Toad's room is bigger than every one elses?" I could only nod."Well... Toad had a brother that joined The Brotherhood before you came here. Toad didnt used to be the way he is now."He said looking a the floor.  
  
Fred then spoke up. "His brother could heal almost any thing,he gave Toad those books the day he..he.."Tears began to roll down his face."He died." Lance said walking in and finishing for Fred. "Died?How?" Was all I could ask. Fred looked down before he began."Toad was out back pouting becouse he thought we forgot his birthday.We were going to give him a surprise party when he came back in,but...."He fell silent tyring to speak between sobs.  
  
Then Pietro began."We waited for him to come back in,but after an hour or so,we sent Fred out to get him but stopped at the back door.I...I..I went to see wat he was looking at and what I saw made my heart sink into my gut. Toad was hanging from a tree with a branch shoved through his chest.When Johny,Toads brother, came to see what was wrong,he saw him hanging like that,he ran almost as fast as I did.  
  
Lance picked up after Pietro."There was blood every where when we got him down.Johny healed him as much as he could,but Toad still wasnt breathing.Johny looked up at us with tears in his eyes And said, 'Tell him I'm allways watching over him!' , before we could ask what he meant, he started to glow like he did when he was going to heal some one But he started to glow brighter than he normaly did until we had to cover our eyes.  
  
"When we could see again, Toad was sitting up looking at us with a confused look on his face then his grew wide when he saw all of the blood on us and looked down at his chest. Then he looked round for Johny,but when he didnt see him,he asked where he was already knowing he wasnt going to like the answer."Fred finished.  
  
"After that Todd started acting like he didnt care about anything,untill you came here."Pie' said looking at me."We may not always show it,but we do care for him like a little brother! But You,YOU TREAT HIM LIKE TRASH!!"By now tears were flowing down my cheaks,I turned to run but Pie' blocked my path and began screaming again."WHEN YOU CAME HERE, HE BEGAN TO SMILE AGAIN.BUT EVERY TIME HE LOOKED AT YOU IN ANY WAY YOU DIDNT LIKE,YOU'D BLAST HIM!!!!!" I didnt no what to say.All I could do was stammer."I-I-I-I.." I guese I passed out after that becouse Iwoke up in my bed.I looked over at wall clock to see it was Around two o'clock.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door."Wanda,You okay?" It was Lance."Go away!" I said, tears streaming down my eyes.He walked in and said"I'll just leave your birthday presents on your dressor."He Then turned and left.It took me a few seconds to figure out what he said."Birthday?" Isaid to my self while looking at the presents on my dressor then to the callender."Ohmygawd!" I breathed.I had forgotten my own birthday!  
  
I walked over and picked up the first present but stopped when I saw who it was from.The card read'Happy B'day Wanda. From:Todd.'.Stapled to the back was a reciept from the most expensive store in the mall."He couldnt have....."But my voice cought in my throwt when I saw what he got me.A long scarlet leather trench coat.It must have cost him a fortune!The nI remembered what I did to him.  
  
I put it on and headed down stairs.I passed Lance's room When he aked "Where're you going ?" Ididnt stop walking but called back,"I'm going to find Todd!"   
  
============================================================== So whaddaya think? Plz R&R!! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got ta go chase down the baboon that stold my pants!!  
  
chapter 4 Up soon 


	4. ch4:Mimc

Sorry for the delay in posting, but that baboon was fast! Anywho, this is chapter 4!!!! 4 I say BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.HA?!? ~Looks up in nearby tree~ Um.. I think I need my meds now. That bird looks a lot like a monkey.with a whiffle ball bat.and its looking at me.. he's raising the bat raised above its head.. this is gonna hurt! ~THONK~ "Sorry 'bout that folks he kinda dug his way out of the yard earlier, oh, I AM THE MONKEYGOD OF FANFICTION!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ~Proceeds to beat possum Unmercisly with the whiffle bat! ~  
  
Note this chapter is from multiple points of view.  
  
Chapter 4 Mimic  
  
"What's wrong with me, yo?" I asked, not understanding a word Mr. McCoy had said. All I understood was that hurt like hell. Then the professor asked me to do something I thought ridiculous. Boy was I wrong! "Todd, I would like you to focus on Logan here. Try to concentrate on his hands." I looked at him in confusion, but done what he said.  
  
I stared at Logan's hands for what seemed like hours until my own hands started to itch then burn. "OWWWWWWWW!" I screamed out shaking my hands. "SNKT" The pain was almost unbearable. I looked at my hands to see claws similar to Logan's except for they were bone instead of metal. I panicked on seeing these and blacked out once again.  
  
When I woke later, the professor explained I had mutated further. I now had the power to mimic other people any way I wanted! "But, how'd I end up here, yo?" I blurted out during his explanation. "The last thing I remember is.. Wanda.. hexing.." I trailed off noticing I could hear Mr. McCoy, even though he wasn't in the room.  
  
Upon seeing my expression, the professor spoke. "What's wrong?" I looked at him before answering. " I-I-I c-can hear Mr. McCoy!" I said in a low whisper. His eyes grew wide and simply said "Amazing!"  
  
That was four weeks ago. FOUR WEEKS!! I wanted to call the boarding house to let every one know I was okay, but I couldn't face them. Not like this. A freak among freaks! The x-geeks aren't all that bad, heh, me and fuzzy are starting to get along better after discovering our mutual enjoyment of pulling pranks on people. I've also become somewhat of a ladies man when I'm not in my original form.  
  
Rogue and me have been edgy around each other since regaining my original memories .I sort of have the same powers as Rogue, instead of needing to touch some one to steal their powers, I just need to concentrate on them and I don't absorb their psyches either. I can now change back and forth to my new form with less and less pain too. I'm the only one there that has two code names! My new one is Mimic on account of my new ability to mimic any mutant or animals powers!  
  
But it unnerves me sometimes to look in the mirror to see my brother staring back at me. I miss him a lot.  
  
The professor enrolled me under my brother's name at bayside last week. Hooboy was that a day ta remember!  
  
=================================  
  
sorry for not updateing, I've been sick! Oh well Ya know the drill R&R Plz!Next chaps about Rogue! So who do you think should be together? Rogue+Toad? Or Maybe Wanda+Toad? Plz let me know! Oh And to DARK JADED ROSE thanks for your reviews!!! 


	5. ch5:School daze

Yo! 'Zup possom2009 here with chapter 5! Err.sorry about not updating sooner my computer crashed ;) I'm thinking on doing a sequel or prequel on this after I finish so ideas are welcome plus I need a code name for Johnny (Toads OC brother) in them so help me PLZ!!!! Oh and in this fic Wanda attends school.  
  
~ ~= Thoughts  
  
Chapter 5 School Daze  
  
Wanda's Pov  
  
It had been four weeks since Todd had vanished from the boarding house. I couldn't face the rest of the Brotherhood after that, so I would stay out all the time to look for him. I even thought of going to Xavier's to ask for help finding him. Heh, little did I know how big a help they would be!  
  
I had just sat down next to Pietro in homeroom when the teacher came in to announce that there was a new student joining the class today. "Whatever." I mumbled under my breath. "Class, this is Jo--" Before she could finish, Pietro had stood up and started to scream like a girl. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" He then slipped on a pencil and smacked his head on the desk. 'THUD!' I hid my face in my hands and wondered what I did to deserve this nightmare. I leaned over to help him back into his seat. "What's your problem?" I whispered when set him self back in his seat. He looked at me oddly before saying "That's Toads brother!" I stared at him for a few seconds, digesting what I just heard.  
  
~Brother? Toads? OH MY GOD! ~ My eyes widened at this little bit of information. ~Maybe he knows where Todd is! ~ I had to act fast as Todd's brother walked by, giving me the same looks I used to see Todd give me. I could have sworn he said 'shnookums' as he walked past me. Before he sat down, I hexed his chair so that when he sat down it would collapse. I quickly turned back to the front the room and waited. 'KRI-BAM!' Then a loud "OOOOOWWWWWW!" I turned around to see him sprawled out on the floor holding his left arm, trying to keep from bleeding everywhere. ~Oops! ~ I thought to my self as I turned back to whisper to my brother. "Ask to take him to the nurse!" He looked at me then back to Johny then back again before finally understanding what I was planning! "Mrs. Reynolds? I'll take him to the nurse!" The teacher gave him a look as if to say "Yeah right!" Upon seeing the bruise rising on his head, she sighed and said, "Very well, and get an ice pack for your head also."  
  
At this I raised my hand. "Yes, Wanda?" I put on my most sheepish grin and asked, "May I use the restroom?" when I walked out, I saw Pietro and Todd's brother standing by the door waiting for me. I immediately asked where Todd was. "Where's Todd?" I hissed at him. He got this panicked look on his face as he looked for an escape route. I said where's my BOYFRIEND?" I yelled at him then gasped. ~Did I just say that Toad was my boy friend? ~ Upon hearing the word boyfriend, Johny and Pietro both shouted "BOYFRIEND?" I took a step back and stated stammering. "I-I-I-I-I.." I stopped when I saw the tears start flowing down his cheeks. I closed my eyes to fight back tears of my own when I Heard a voice I thought I would never hear again. "D- Do you mean it? That I'm your boyfriend?" My eyes shot open, and to my shock there was Todd staring back at me. The tears that I fought so hard to keep in now flowed freely down my face. "T..Todd? Is that really you?" He shook his head yes. I was shocked at my own actions as I grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. As I pulled away I could tell he was as shocked as I was. ~What did I just do? ~ I thought to myself. ~I'll tell you what you just did! You just kissed the one you love! ~ At this thought I smiled and kissed him again.  
  
__________________________________ Chapter 5 up soon! So wadya think? Plz Review! Come on Plz? 


	6. Intermission

Sorry 'bout not up dating sooner, got hit by a car. Eh what can ya do? How come no ones reviewed my fic "The Power Of Love"? Plz   
  
  
  
Now some shout outs:  
  
Dark Jaded Rose : Thanks for your reviews! Your fics were the first ones I read on this site! Its true! If a boy picks on a girl, it's cause he likes ya! was the first one I read! And your fic Summer School is awesome! Oh before I forget, I've hit a huge writers block and need HELP!!!! I was wondering if you could um….maybe….uh…come up with a chapter 6? That is if you're not too busy. PlZ? Ill give you full credit for it! Waddaya say? My Email is possom2009@yahoo.com or you can post your reply in the review section for this…um…Chapter?  
  
Redfoxiebabie883 And Gothic- Rogue LeBeau :thanx for your review.Hmmm. A Rogue And Toad or a Toad and Wanda? Well since Toads got that new mimic power now, He could mimic Multiples power. I guess it could be both Ill have to think on it.  
  
Rogue14: More chaps are on their way!  
  
Intermission  
  
Note this happens before chapter 5  
  
The Great Carrot of Mutant Mansion!  
  
Todd's pov  
  
"KURT!" Kitty yelled followed by Rogue's shout of "TODD!" then both Yelling "GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!" The scream could be heard through out the mansion. I looked over at fuzzy with a grin and noticed that he was trying to keep from giggling. Why were they screaming? Weeeeelllllllll….Lets just say that the prank war got a little out of hand! If you call a room filled with Jell-O and a screaming Forge surrounded by a dozen or so, uh,'Rambo' rabbits, yeah I guess you could say it got a 'little' out of hand!  
  
Rogues pov   
  
Kitty and me were just about to sit down and talk about the new mutant at the mansion. Well, okay, technically he wasn't a new mutant. He just… manifested some new powers. "So" Kitty began "What do you, like, think about Toads new powers?"   
  
I could tell she was talking about Todd's ability to touch me with out going into a coma. "Uh-" I was cut off as I heard the most high pitched girly scream that's ever gone through the mansion.   
  
As ah stuck mah head out the door to see what was going on, Forge ran past covered in orange slime, screaming something about the 'Rabbit Apocalypse' followed by a bunch of rabbits running upright screaming about hunting the 'Great Carrot of Mutant Mansion'. Mixed in with the rabbits was a very confused Jamie duplicate decked out in the same gear the rabbits were wearing, plus a set of bunny ears.   
  
Kitty peaked out beside me and simply said "Not a gain!" while shaking her head. A few slower rabbits were making their way past are door when one looked up and gave a battle cry, well, more like a battle squeak, and jumped on Kitty, smacking her on the head with a rolled up news paper! "KURT" Kitty Yelled as the psycho rabbit gave her another smack to the head. Ah was about to swat at the rabbit when it noticed ah was in the room and leaped at me.  
  
"TODD!" Ah screamed as the demented rabbit began bashing me on the head and saying "NOT THE MAMA!" over and over again. Kitty had somehow gotten the rabbit of and we both yelled for Todd And Kurt to get their butts down here.  
  
Todd's pov….again  
  
As Fuzzy and me 'ported outside of their room (we would have 'ported inside but we're not allowed in there unless an um, adult is present, but that's another story!) we were nearly ran over by forge as he ran screaming down the hall followed by my, um, 'mental rabbits' and a couple of Jamie clones.  
  
"Uh…Todd?" Kurt said as he was getting up from the floor. "I thought they vernt real!" Kurt said while rubbing his head. "There not supposed to be!" I replied as Forge started to run past again, unfortunately that's when Rogue chose to open the door.   
  
"TODD! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" Rogue yelled asKurt, Forge, Me, the rabbits and the Jamie clones stopped what we were doing and stared at Rogue. "What?" She said as she noticed that the mayhem had stopped and everyone was looking at her.  
  
Forge finally found his voice and screamed "DEMON RABBIT!" Then passed out. " RUN AWAY!" One of the Jamie clones screamed as Rogue took another step out the door and said "Demon rabbit? Where?" Every one, except Forge, took of in deferent directions.  
  
Rogues Pov  
  
"Demon rabbit? Where?" Ah said as ah stepped out of mah room. Then some one yelled run away and every on scattered. "UH…Rogue? You, like, better take a look in, like, the mirror!" Kitty said as she handed me her pocket mirror. "Wh-?" ah said as ah saw mah reflection. "Ah look like a rabbit!" I said before screaming "TODD YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
Todd's pov   
  
Kurt, the rabbits, the Jamie clones, and me were all hiding in the danger room, waiting for Rogue to cool down when the door opened. "Oh man, we are so dead!" I squeaked out before realizing the person in the door way wasn't Rogue. "Oh man, I wish we were dead!" I said as Wolverine walked in.  
  
"Why is m-" He stopped upon seeing the 'Rambo' rabbits then quickly shook his head and started again. "Why is my room covered in orange jell-o? You guys and….rabbits….were in there. Now talk!"  
  
I looked at fuzzy and turned back to Wolverine and we both said, "Forge did it! He's in Rogues room!" He was about to say some thing else when Forge ran past the door completely naked and covered in orange jell-o screaming that the 'DEMON RABBIT' was going to get him.  
  
At this Wolverine walked over to the wall and began hitting it with his head while repeating "Nom ore baby sitting!" Over and over.   
  
"Uh…Ya guys hungry?" I asked Kurt and the rest of the uh…rabbits….and Jamie clones as we made are way to the kitchen  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Whoa! It took 2 hours to do this because of a broken hand! Any way hoped ya liked it! 


	7. ch6 by DarkJadedRose: Calm before the 'h...

Hello all! Ive hit a major writers block,so I ask DarkJadedRose If she'd help me with chapter 6, and thank Toad she sent me this excelent chapter! Full creds to her for this masterpiece! I hope ya like the name i came up with for this one ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 By DarkJadedRose:Calm before the 'hood  
  
Wanda's fingers flew to her lips when they broke apart; the shock of what had just happened overwhelmed her. First she finds that Toad is alive, then her feelings are suddenly revealed or perhaps not so suddenly. Her desperation in finding him should have prepared her for the rush of emotion that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her icy blue eyes rolled to the back of her head and she succumbed to darkness.   
  
Toad reached out and caught her before she hurt herself; he looked towards Pietro who just stared at him in shock.  
  
"Toad, what happened to you?" he said, slower then usual. Toad looked at the door and saw the teacher peek out.  
  
"Let's get out of here first," he said and concentrated on Pietro before speeding away, a second later Pietro caught up with him. They were nothing but blurs as they ran outside of the school and straight to the Brotherhood house. Toad laid her out of the couch and Pietro went to the kitchen and returned with a wet cloth. Toad wiped her forehead with it and explained what had happened to him the past few days.  
  
"It's kind of weird, ya know? I mean, I can do anything that anyone else can. When I saw myself in the mirror, I didn't know what to think. I thought I was goin' crazy," he finished. Pietro leaned back, his brain hurting with the extra info. Toad looked up when he heard the door open. "Don't tell 'em I'm here yet," he said and sped off with Wanda still in tow.  
  
Wanda groaned and sat up; she looked straight into the pale eyes of Toad. She blushed a little at the memory of her words but tried to behave uncaringly as usual. Toad grinned and leaned down, kissing her again. Toad pulled away and licked his lips.  
  
"Wanda, I hope ya meant what ya said about us bein' together," Toad said. "I've loved you for forever," he finished lamely. Wanda gave him a quirky smile.  
  
"I did," she said and pain filled her as she remembered how she had treated him before. She looked up at him and whispered. "I'm so sorry Toad, about all the bad stuff I said to you. I was wrong," she said. Toad scoffed and pinched her cheek.  
  
"Fuggetaboutit, snookums," he says comically. "Let's go down, I want to see the others," he said and pulled her off of the bed. He let go of her hand when he opened the door but she grabbed it again and they smiled at each other as they went down.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-  
  
OHMYGOD!!!! This chapter is so cool! Thanks again DJR! If ya need help on one of your fics, let me know 'kay? Thanks to you my blocks gone and chapter 7 will be up soon! 


	8. ch7:Toad explains it all

Thanks to DarkJadedRose for chapter 6! It blew my writers block away so now here's chapter 7 for yo- (Forge streaks by, sending possom2009 into shock.)  
  
(Toad walks by and notices possom)  
  
Toad: Yo! Poss', ya okay? (Waves hand in front of possom's face)  
  
(Kurt bamphs in)  
  
Kurt: Vhaz wrong vif him? (Begins poking possom with a stick)  
  
Toad: Don't know, yo! (Forge runs past, also sending Kurt into shock.)  
  
Forge:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL RABBITS MUST DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Toad: I so did not need ta see that! (Turns to readers) Uh...enjoy this chappie while I try an' get these guys back ta.... uh.... normal. Forge put some cloths on, yo!   
  
Ch7: Toad explains it all.  
  
~=Thoughts  
  
=Thought speak  
  
"TOAD!" Freddy boomed as he picked me up and began to give me a bear hug. "Nice.To. See.You.Too.Blob." I managed to say between gasps of air. "Toad, dude, whe-" Lance stopped as I called up Kitty's power and phased through Freddy's arms.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GHOST!" Freddy yelled as he tried to hide behind Lance, and failing miserably. Lance's mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.  
  
"My boyfriend is not a ghost!" She scolded Freddy before saying " At least I don't think he is." "BOYFRIEND?" Heh, that seemed to shock them back to reality. Pietro zipped over to stand by his sister before saying, "That's right! You were zonked out when he told me what happened!"  
  
An hour later, I had finished explaining what all I've been through, the only thing that Freddy and Lance couldn't grasp was that Wanda an' me were going out. "So.... uh.... you and ...um.... Wanda are, uh, going out? So, ya movin' back in?" Freddy asked me still confused over Wanda sitting in my lap.  
  
"Err, I was kinda hopin' that you guys would move into the mansion with me, yo!"I said looking away from them. "Would the Professor let us?" Wanda asked me with a look of concern.  
  
I couldn't help but scan her mind to see why she had cause for concern. ~I don't want to lose him again! ~She thought. "Sure he will! He let me join, didnt he?" I said as I got up to phone the mansion to ask if it was okay.  
  
That's when I heard something that I hadn't heard since I woke up at the mansion. So, little Toady has come home! I froze in mid step. "Todd? Whats's wrong? What is it?" Wanda asked when she noticed the color rush out of my face.   
  
OOOOOHHHH! Your little girlie friend is worried 'bout ya! How sweet! Not! Time ta sleep Toady! I'll be sure ta give her your love! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
  
  
"TODD!" Wanda yelled as I fell to my side. "TODD! Answer me! TOOOOOODDDDDD!" Her voice was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Whoa! Who is this mysterious voice that Toads been hearing? Hmm... Find out next chapter! It's not my best work, but it works for me! It took all night to write this chapter! After reading and rewriting it several times until I was satisfied with this one!  
  
I went back and read the entire fic from ch1, and realized I left some plots undone so I'm going to try and close them up. Thanks to DarkJadedRose for getting rid of my writer's block! 


	9. ch8: Dark Toad Riseing

I don't own x-men, just this plot line and any oc's.  
  
Chap8 The Dark Toad Rise's  
  
~=Thoughts.  
  
=Thought speak.  
  
Wanda's pov  
  
"TOOOOOOODDDDDD!" I yelled as my boyfriend's eyes turned jet black. "W-W-Wh_whats wrong with h-h-h-him?" Freddy asked as Toad's eyes began to leak the dark fluid that filled them.  
  
The fluid began to form a large pool near Toad's head. Then an oddly familiar voice boomed through out the house.   
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" The fluid began to swirl around, then rise up into the air, and the form it took was nearly identical to Toad's, except that its body was covered in tiny spikes and it's hair was black.  
  
And those eyes! The only emotion that I could see was pure hatred! wanda....?where are you? I heard Todd say faintly in my head. "Todd?" I asked looking at the real Todd.   
  
The creatures face went blank after I said Todd's name, then the real Todd jerked viontly a few times and once again became still.  
  
" Heh, Toady don't live here no more, yo!" The creature in front of me said as he grabbed Toad by the hair and pulled him up level with its face then tossed him through the window beside the couch.  
  
"TODD!" Freddy boomed. "YOU MAY LOOK LIKE TOAD, BUT THAT WONT STOP ME FROM SMEAR'N YER FACE AL'VER THE WALLS!" He bellowed as he picked up the imposter.  
  
"Heh, s'at so tubby? We'll just see 'bout that!" he said as he phased through Freddy's arms. "UH-" Freddy began before he was knocked through the kitchen wall."OOOOOoooohhhhh....." He finished as he fell before going silent.  
  
"PIETRO!" I Yelled as I made my way towards the window that Todd was tossed through. "GO GET THE X-MEN! NOW!" It didn't take a second time to tell him before he sped towards his destination.  
  
The creature started to take off after Pietro but ended up falling on his rear thanks to Lance." I don't think so!" Said Lance. "Fine let them come! There's nothing that they can do anyway, yo!"It said before black energy shot out of its eyes at lance.  
  
"Oh shi-" was all lance said before falling to the floor. "Todd, sweetie?" I said as I bent over my boyfriend. ~Oh god, please let him be alive! ~ I thought before feeling a sharp pain in my back."AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed before falling down next to Todd.   
  
"I love you Todd!" I whispered. I noticed him twitch slightly as I bent over his face to kiss him. Before the world went black, Todd's eyes shot open to reveal pure white orbs and I could have sworn I heard Todd's voice scream in my head, WAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDAAAAAA!.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
So watcha think? I'll explain who this creature is next chapter and the real Toad goes totally bezerk! Until next time, this is possom2009 sayi- (Forge runs in and hits possom over the head with a stuffed rabbit) Forge: SAYING KILL ALL RABBITS BEFOR THEY GET YOU FIRST! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Toad, Kurt, and Wolverine run in) Toad: There he is! Get him! (Forge turns to readers) Gotta-go!-BUH-BYE! 


	10. ch9: The contract

Hello all! I think this story coming along just fine but I kinda get confused when I try ta work on more than one fic a day and start blending them to gether! I took an hour to sort this chapter out from my other's! J   
  
Chapter2 of my The Power Of Love Fic Is UP!!!!  
  
Anyway Thanks for Your reviews ! Oh and DarkJadedRose? Check out my bio for a ,um, surprise! ;) it just might shock ya!   
  
The contract  
  
Todd's pov  
  
As I fell to my side, I could hear Wanda scream out my name before my world went dark. Then the dreams began  
  
"WHY CANT YOU BE LIKE EVERY ONE ELSE?" Wanda yelled at me before firing numerous hex bolts at me, sending me flying back into my room. The pain was so intense that I couldnt even scream out as I landed with a sickening thud before my bedroom door shut after me.  
  
Darkness enveloped me as I lay in the piles of trash that littered the floor of my room. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I said, " I'd give the most precious thing in my life for her to at least be nice to me, yo!"  
  
You would? A voice inside of my head said. "Huh?" Said as I bolted up into a sitting position, before wincing in pain. I said, would you? The voice continued. "Would I what?" I asked getting nervous. I heard the voice sigh before saying, Give up the most precious thing in your life, if she'll be nice to you. I can make it happen and much, much more!   
  
"You can do that? I asked before saying "If-if you can do that, then take them! Their hidden in my trash can!" I said as I pointed towards the corner. The tra-? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one Toady! I'll collect payment later. Now, this might sting a little! The voice said as blinding pain shot through my body. Then darkness.  
  
~No! ~ I thought as I realized what I had done, Wanda? No answer. WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I yelled out to her with my mind.   
  
I could hear him cackle before saying, "So, ya finally figured out what the most precious thing is to ya! Good! I didn't want your books, I wanted the one who set me free gone! Ya know why?"   
  
"B-b-b-b-because sh-sh-she c-can s-s-s-send you b-back?" I asked as strength began to flow through me. My Rage began to take over as every power that I've used began to manifest and overflow from my body. As I turned around, I was shocked to see a demonic version of my self sitting on the back of the couch, his eyes........ black and soulless.  
  
And that mouth, filled with rows upon rows of needle like teeth dripping acidic liquid down his chin. But the things that made him stand out were the tiny spikes that covered his entire body.  
  
I then began to laugh at the irony of it as I said, "I used ta want to look just like that, so people wouldn't beat on me!" He looked down at him self and looked back at me, his smile even wider, before saying, " Like father, like son!"  
  
As I dived for him he jumped over my head and landed beside Wanda. " MMMMMM! Tasty! Hmm..... maybe after I'm done with you, me 'n her'll have a little fun" he said as he licked the wound on her back. My brain chose that moment to shutdown.  
  
---=======------======-----------============------------========----------=======  
  
Kurt was walking home from school as Pietro zipped by on his way to the mansion to get help dealing with that homicidal freak impersonating Toad. "Vhaz? He said wondering why Quicksilver would be going there. His eyes grew wide as he said one word. "Toad.", before teleporting the rest of the way to the mansion.  
  
When he arrived at the mansion, Pietro collapsed on the front steps as Kurt arrived. Bending over, Kurt could see a scorched spot on his back that resembled one of Scott's optic blasts. "Mien gott!" He said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
20 minutes later the x-men were on their way to the Brotherhood house, but what Jean got from Pietro's muddled mind, was that something had happened to Toad, and was now battling with the Brotherhood.  
  
When they arrived the sounds of battle were pouring out of the house."Wait! Somethings wrong!" Wolverine said as he sniffed the air. " Be careful." He said as they made their way inside. The sight that met them made Wolverine turn deathly pale.  
  
"Oh lord kid, what'd' you do?" The others looked at Wolverine after he said this. "Vhat do you mean, Volverine?" Asked Kurt as he turned back to watch the two fighting beings locked in combat. "Like, why's Toad covered in spikes?" Asked Kitty.  
  
" And who's he fighting?" Asked Scott, indicating the tall green mutant. What the mutant in question did next caused the onlookers to gasp. "SNNKKKKKT!" The sound was the same as when Wolverine unsheathed his own claws.   
  
"The spiky one's not Toad, the big one is. "  
  
Everyone turned to look at Wolverine once again, before Kitty's eyes grew wide with the realization of what was going on after witnessing Wolverine go through the same thing as she said,"Mr.Logan? Is he.....?"   
  
"Yeah, he's in Berserk Mode."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OOOOOOOOOKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! The third person part kind of sucked.I think I'll stick to first person fics,well...except for when i do humor! But all in all, I like this chapter. I have a pic in the works of Toads Berserk Mode and The Dark Toad. When I'm done I'll let ya know, so who ever wants one ill send it to ya! 


	11. ch10:The Keeper

I'm not that good at 3rd person fics (unless its humor!)   
  
Okay, its poll time! I want to know what every body thinks i'm better at.  
  
Angst?  
  
Drama?  
  
Humor?  
  
Romance? You get the idea. Let me know! PLZ?  
  
Shout outs:  
  
DarkJadedRose: Its okay. It wasn't your foult. It was those nasty little typo demons! See, they get in your computer and rearrange the words. Yeah. That's got to be it.(Toad slowly backs away from possom)  
  
Don't own x-men just plot and oc's of this fic.  
  
The Keeper.  
  
Wanda's pov  
  
I blinked in confusion, as I looked downward to see my self lying next to Todd. "What's going on?" I said out loud, not really expecting to receive an answer.  
  
"Yer in limbo." I spun around to face the owner of the voice. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm the keeper of this place. And your guide to help ya cross over." He told me in a bored tone. "Cross over? Hold on, are you saying I'm dead?" I asked fearing the answer.  
  
Technicly, yes. But until your body dies I cant help you cross ov-" "So i'm not really dead?" I asked as I cut him off.  
  
"No....not yet. Something wont let your body die." he said as he stared down at the scene below us.  
  
My eyes grew wide as I realized why my body hadnt died yet. "Todd." Was all I could say before I turned my attention back to Todd.  
  
Todd was slowly getting to his feet and saying something to the imposter, but I couldnt hear what they were saying. Then Todd leaped at his double but wasn't quick enough as it jumped over him and landed beside my body.  
  
  
  
Even though my soul was detached from my body, I still felt pain as the creature licked the wound on by back What Todd did would always haunt my dreams.  
  
His face went blank after seeing the imposter smile as he pulled its tongue back into its mouth. Todd's skin began to a dark green as he began to grow taller.  
  
I then noticed the x-men come in to the room, but they stopped in confusion at the remnants of the house. I looked back at Todd to see two spikes shoot out of each hand.  
  
"I've got to go back!" I said as I turned to the 'keeper'. "Sorry, no return flights on my watch." Was all he said in return.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it my self!" I shot back as I floated towards my body. The keeper smirked before saying, "Heh, you know how improbable it is that you can return?"  
  
"Yeah, well, the more improbable some thing is, the more my powers make it happen!" I shouted up to him as I concentrated on remerging my soul to my body.  
  
"Come on, just a little more!" I said as I felt my self being pulled in to my body. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was two shapes begin to protrude from the wound in the middle of my back.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Okay. This chapter sucked. So, what is it that's gro.wing. from Wanda's back? Find out next chapter! 


	12. ch11:Wanda?

Sorry for not updating sooner. Darn writers block! Anyway here's a new chapter!  
  
Don't own x-men just the oc's and plot of this fic.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
DarkJadedRose: Thanks for reviewing! Your,like,the only one thats still reviewing. And yeah it was allittle creepy. The Keeper will be back! that i can promise!  
  
Ch11: Wanda?  
  
My mind was blank. Oh, I was still in there, but I couldn't do any thing. Believe me. I tried. I soon learned it was useless to try. My body seemed acted on its own, yo.  
  
Why was my mind blank, you ask? Well let's review, shall we? I woke up with new powers, my dead brothers body, a member of my enemies team, and just moments ago, a demonic version of my self may have just killed my girlfriend!  
  
So now I'm sitting here, traped in side of my own head, watching my body freak out. No, I don't mean just go crazy, well yeah I do, but that's beside the point!  
  
What I mean is, that my body keeps changeing. Every mutant's power I've come in contact with keeps emerging. Heh, I've always wanted that power. Piotr near invincible when he goes all metaly.  
  
I want to curl up into a ball and die. This is all my fault, yo. All this happened because I just wanted Wanda to be nice to me!  
  
I want out. I have to check on Wanda.  
  
Oh looky! I've got ol'Wolvies claws now. Heh, that thing doesn't look like he likes those things. Oh. That's why. These things cut through him like he wasn't there.  
  
Whoa! His head just fell off! By the look on his face as it fell to the floor, he wasn't expecting that! Neither was I, for that mater!  
  
I just killed someone! No I didnt, my body did!   
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OHMYGOD! I'm starting to crack!  
  
That's it! I'll force my way out of here if I have to! LET. ME. OOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTT!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Todd? Please wake up! Please?" Someone cried.  
  
"What?" I blinked. I was staring up at Wanda, but something was diferent."TODD!" Wanda yelled as she pulled me into a hug.  
  
~Was I dreaming? ~ I thought.  
  
"Wanda?" I asked. "Yeah?" She asked back. "Cant. Breath."  
  
  
  
"OH! Sorry!" She replied letting me go. "Wanda, what are those?" I asked pointing to the pair of black wings coming out of her back.  
  
=-==--==-=-=--=-==--=-=-=-=-==--=-==-=--=-=-==--=-=  
  
Wanda has wings? Whoa! Stay tuned next chapter as the B'hood joins the X-men! Well, sort of. ;)  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner. My cast was removed from my arm! Yay! So hopefully I can update allot faster now! 


	13. ch12: Wanda's diary

Here is the last chapter! It's been fun to write! Sorry I haven't updated, but I was working on my other fics.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
lonely little goth girl (missajeanne03yahoo.com) : She gained them because she was stuck in Limbo. She was trapped between Earth and Heaven, therfore she gained wings as a result of being so close to heaven.  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: Thanks. I wouldn't of been able to finish this fic without your help!

{ }= Thoughts.

  
Ch12: Wanda's diary

* * *

  
_Dear Diary,  
  
It's been two weeks since the Brotherhood joined the X-men. _

_ Todd still blames himself for all that's happened to me, but he wont say why.  
  
After my father found out about it, and me going out with Todd, he wasn't happy to say the least, but after a.... chat...with the new and improved Toad, he decided that maybe we might learn something from the Professor if he could turn Todd from "A coward to a brave warrior!" as he put it.   
  
I'm still getting used to the idea that I have wings, but Todd loves them! The Professor asked Warren if he would teach me how to use my new wings, the only difference between my wings and his, is that I can retract mine.  
  
Todd wasn't to thrilled about me being alone with him, so he began to train with us, but when he mimicked my wings, they came out a dark green instead of black! Warren wouldn't stop laughing until Todd probed his mind and threatened to tell a certain redheaded wolf girl how he felt. That made him shut up quick!  
  
Today the professor asked me and Todd to come to his office. When we walked in, we received a big shock! The guy I spoke with in Limbo was sitting there talking to the Professor!  
  
Todd noticed the look on my face and probed the mans mind, then done something that shocked me even more! He smiled and hugged the man!  
  
He turned back to me and said, "Wanda, I'd like you to meet my big brother!"   
  
Well, I have to get some sleep. Tomarrow, Todds brother is going to tell us why he looks different and where he's been, although I think I know the where part.  
  
Thanks for listening, goodnight!  
_

==============================================

  
Wanda smiled as she closed her diary and put it under her mattress. Things were finally starting to get back to normal, and her and Pietro had been getting along allot better than they had used to.  
  
Todd had begun to take a bath every day and brushed his teeth at least four times a day now. She was still getting used to the idea that her father wasn't all _that_ bad. He had even begun to help out at the mansion much to Xavier's pleasure.  
  
_ {I finally feel like I'm not alone anymore!} _She thought before someone else's thoughts invaded her own. _{You were never alone when I was around.} _ She smiled to her self before turning around to face her boyfriend with a look of mock annoyance.  
  
But when she saw the predicament that he was currently in, she couldn't help but laugh. "What'd you do this time?" She asked.  
  
She thought she could see him blushing, but it was hard to see it under all that blue fur. "Well, me and Kurt was testing my powers and I tried to mimic his tail but Mr. McCoy walked between us, and well, lets just say he's got fur in some very uncomfortable places!" He rushed the last part out at a speed even Pietro would have ben proud of!  
  
"Can you change back?" She asked trying to imagine those places on Todd. From the look on his face, he hadn't even thought to see if he could. After a few seconds, Todd was back to normal, save for the pointed tail, wich received a raised eyebrow from Wanda.  
  
"The tail?" She asked, and in response he sent some images of what he could use it for to her telepathically that sent shivers of delight through her. "Perve!" She said with a smile before pulling him into a passionate kiss. With a flick of her wrist the door shut and locked out any one that would dare to disturb them.

* * *

  
I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I thank all of you that reviewed for your support and input! I have a sequel in the works that revolves around Rogue and Todd's brother! You know,I think I'm getting better at writing in third person pov!


End file.
